Myst IV: Satirization
by Helena L
Summary: The longsuffering Stranger faces yet another adventure, filled with fantastic worlds and unnecessarily complicated puzzles! Featuring trippy music videos, overacting villains, the Necklace of Exposition and a whole load of mystical mumbojumbo. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

A/N: Now, nobody loves the Myst games more than I do (except for those scary freaks who speak D'ni and can name every member of Atrus's extended family going back 17 generations. Ahem… er, no offence, guys.) But I can't help thinking that the series is long overdue for a full-scale scripted parody. Of course, one major obstacle to this is that the games have generally been, to put it mildly, a little short on dialogue. However, with the recent release of Myst IV: Revelation – the most (cough) 'character-focussed' Myst game ever – I finally felt able to rise to the challenge. And so, ladies and gentlemen, may I present what may well be the first ever Revelation parody: **Myst IV: Satirization**!

(OK… so I haven't actually written very much of it yet. But there'll be more soon, I promise…)

**

* * *

Dramatis Personae **

**THE STRANGER:** A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. Is the Stranger old, or young? Male, or female? Mute, or just extremely shy? We'll probably never know. (NB: for the purposes of this parody, it is assumed that the Stranger is actually capable of speech.)

**ATRUS:** A kindly but extraordinarily unlucky paterfamilias, with a habit of referring to people as 'My friend' even when he's known them for 20 years. Head of a family which lends a whole new meaning to the term 'dysfunctional' (to give you some idea, his father and two eldest children are currently imprisoned in books after trying to set themselves up as gods.)

**YEESHA:** Atrus's annoyingly precocious ten-year-old daughter. Has a curious speech impediment, possibly inherited from her mother Catherine, whose voice seems to alter beyond recognition every ten years or so.

**ACHENAR:** Atrus's eldest son. Hobbies: torturing people, destroying entire civilisations, cackling maniacally. But after 20 years of solitary confinement, might he have changed his ways?

**SIRRUS:** Atrus's younger son. Hobbies: amassing huge wealth, destroying entire civilisations, laughing evilly. But could he too have turned over a new leaf?

**HIPPY WOMEN:** New-Agey types who inhabit a place called (predictably) Serenia. Short on dress sense; even shorter on acting talent. However, you have to admire their ability to say lines like 'Your coming was foreseen' with a straight face.

**NECKLACE OF EXPOSITION:** A useful if implausible plot device, allowing the Stranger to find out what's been going on without (horror of horrors) having to talk to anyone.

**

* * *

Introduction**

Scene 1

_A room inside an ordinary house in some unspecified time and place. The _STRANGER_ sits at a desk, reading a long letter from _ATRUS.

ATRUS (_voiceover_): My friend –

STRANGER: Would it kill him to try and remember my name for once in his life? Sheesh, we've only known each other for two decades…

ATRUS (_continues_): Forgive me for not responding to your last letter sooner. The truth is, I have been much distracted of late.  
As you know, twenty years ago you stumbled upon a Book I thought I had lost. A special 'Linking Book' that could transport whoever touched it to a peaceful island paradise called Myst. Myst had been my family's home for years – until my sons, Sirrus and Achenar, betrayed me.

_The _STRANGER_ stops reading and looks up in bewilderment._

STRANGER: Atrus, I _know_ all this. Why are you bothering to tell me this?

_He (or is it she?) resumes reading._

ATRUS (_continues_): I doubt I will ever know what caused my sons to become so greedy, but when my back was turned they used the other Linking Books I'd written and travelled to worlds more beautiful than Myst. They plundered and destroyed these innocent 'Ages'. Then they locked me in a place called D'ni to keep me from seeing what they'd done.

STRANGER: (_Stops reading again_) 'A place called D'ni?' Does he think I've suddenly developed amnesia or pre-senile dementia or something?

ATRUS (_continues_): Thankfully, you freed me from that prison and let me deal with my sons' treachery myself. Later, you helped me reunite with my wife Catherine, who –

STRANGER (_exasperated_): Oh, for God's sake. _(Scans down to the last few paragraphs._)

ATRUS: I've often wondered if you thought I'd killed my sons when I burned up those two Books. But never once have I offered you the truth.  
Come. Visit me in Tomahna right away. There is much that I have to tell you about my sons. Love, Atrus.  
P.S. If you have the time, maybe you could pick up a few small items for me on your way? I've enclosed a list. Yours, A.

_The _STRANGER _puts down the letter with a sigh._

STRANGER: So… Atrus has some big secret involving his two evil sons, and he wants me to come to Tomahna urgently. (_Groans and lowers head onto desk._) Oh, no. Somehow I'm getting a very bad feeling about this…


	2. Tomahna by day

A/N: Just for convenience, I'm going to refer to the Stranger as 'her' from now on. Since I'm a girl and all. Feel free to substitute 'him' if you prefer…

**

* * *

1. Tomahna by day **

Scene 1  
_Tomahna, _ATRUS_'s desert home. It is broad daylight and the sun is shining. _YEESHA _and the_ STRANGER_ are travelling through a narrow canyon in a strange 'helicopter' contraption, attached to an overhead rail. _

YEESHA: (_Turns to_ STRANGER) Now this part's really really cool –

STRANGER: Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute, Yeesha. (_Holds up a hand._) Since when do people in the Myst games use 20th-century slang?

YEESHA: Since the developers decided it was less complicated that way. (_Smiles smugly._)

STRANGER: Right, I see. Nice to see continuity being maintained so early in the story… anyway, what were you saying?

YEESHA: This part's really cool _if_ (_unnecessary pause_) you're not afraid of heights. Dad and me aren't, but sometimes Mom has to close her eyes when –

STRANGER: Look, couldn't you at least call them 'Mother' and 'Father' or something?

YEESHA: (_Shrugs_) Hey, if you think it's bad now, wait till you meet my brothers.

STRANGER: Yeah, I can im- hang on, did you say _meet_ your brothers?

YEESHA: Er… (_Quickly_) Hey, is that a new image recorder you've got there? How cool! (_The_ STRANGER _groans and privately rolls her eyes._) And you know, I know the perfect spot (_unnecessary pause_) to use it. Hang on!

_The heli-thingy speeds up and charges through a terrifyingly narrow gap in the rock walls of the canyon, before shuddering to a halt above a waterfall. The view is stunning._

YEESHA: Isn't Tomahna pretty from here? I remember some of the other times you visited us. You've always liked stopping (_unnecessary pause_) here. (_Gestures towards the waterfall._) Go ahead, take a picture.

_The _STRANGER _takes out her image recorder (otherwise known as a 'camera') and snaps a picture._

YEESHA: Did you get it? (_The_ STRANGER_ nods._) I think you should keep it in your journal. That way you can take it out and look at it whenever you miss us.

STRANGER: Yes, thanks for the tip, Yeesha…

_The Monocopter moves off again and finally stops at the landing platform outside _ATRUS_'s house. _YEESHA _and the _STRANGER_ get out._

YEESHA: I'll tell Dad you're he- hey, what are you looking at? (_The_ STRANGER _is gaping at the sky with an expression of utter astonishment._)

STRANGER: The… the clouds! They move!

_There is a long pause._

YEESHA (_eventually_): You're weird.

(_She shrugs, pulls a lever which opens the door and runs into the house. The_ STRANGER _remains outside for a minute, still gazing up at the sky in wonderment, then follows her._)

Scene 2  
_Inside _ATRUS_'s observatory. There is a large telescope in the centre of the room, which is filled with complex-looking machines and gadgets. There is nobody around._

STRANGER: Ah… now this is more like it. (_She brushes her hand against a rail, which rings with a metallic 'ping'._)

STRANGER: Hold on… I can touch things! They make sound! (_She taps a desk, which gives off a 'wood' sound._) Oh, wow…

_The _STRANGER _spends a happy five minutes tapping everything in sight, opening and closing drawers and cupboards, and admiring the décor. Just as she approaches the window, a smiling _ATRUS_ emerges from some stairs in the middle of the room._

ATRUS: Hello, my friend! I see you made it in one piece. (_Suddenly concerned_) Now did you bring the –

STRANGER: Yes, Atrus, I brought your groceries. (_She hands over a large bag._)

ATRUS: Oh, thank the Maker! We had almost completely run out of Brussels sprouts. (_Puts down the bag and rubs his hands together nervously._) Well, now… you're probably wondering why I asked you here?

STRANGER: You said you had something to tell me about your sons?

ATRUS: Ah, yes. (_Coughs_.) Now, as you know, my sons Sirrus and Achenar were trapped twenty years ago after –

STRANGER: _Yes_, Atrus, I know what happened. Especially since you helpfully reminded me of it in your letter. Perhaps we could just get to the point?

ATRUS: Right, right. (_Hesitates_) Well, Catherine believes our sons should be released –

STRANGER (_horrified_): _What_!

ATRUS: …but I need an objective opinion. And you're the only one we can trust. (_Coughs_) In fact, you're the only one there is, full stop.

STRANGER (_helplessly_): Look, Atrus… I hate to rain on your parade, but I'm not a criminal psychologist. How the hell am I supposed to judge whether your sons should be released?

ATRUS: Ah, well. You remember my old crystal viewer?

STRANGER: Er… no?

ATRUS: Oh… I guess you never played _realMyst_. Never mind. Anyway, if you'll help me calibrate its sound component, I can show you the two Prison Ages –

STRANGER (_confused_): Hang on… Prison Ages? What happened to the Trap Books?

ATRUS: Shut up. (_Clears his throat loudly._) Now, if you'll just step to the panel behind you, we can begin…

_The _STRANGER _turns to a panel covered with dials and sliders. It has two screens showing a pattern of complicated-looking waveforms._

ATRUS: Use the slider to select a different signal. (_The_ STRANGER _does so._) Now use the left dial to adjust the amplitude. Try making it louder… no, not that much! OK, now try adjusting the phase. No, my friend, the _phase_, not the frequency…

_Forty-five minutes later…_

ATRUS: Try a different signal. Now adjust the frequency again. Turn the dial to the right – no, the _middle_ dial. That's right. Oh, you've turned it too far now…

_The _STRANGER _finally gives up. She turns to_ ATRUS.

STRANGER: Look, Atrus, I really don't think we're getting anywhere here.

ATRUS: (_Turns round_) Oh, come on, my friend. It's not that difficul-

_A panel on the image viewer explodes, sending a chain reaction around the room. Showers of sparks fly everywhere. They hear the ominous sound of a large machine powering down._

ATRUS: Oh, no. What a mess…

STRANGER (_exasperated_): What? You mean I spent three-quarters of an hour on that unbelievably boring puzzle when there wasn't even any _need_ to solve it? Aaaaarrgh!

ATRUS _is not listening to her. He examines the crystal viewer, muttering to himself._

ATRUS: …short-circuited… wires completely fused… (_Turns to the_ STRANGER.) All right, my friend: Slight change of plans. The explosion must have shut down the main power supply and damaged the viewer's external image modulator. There's another one on Rime, so I'm going to link there and retrieve it –

STRANGER: Hold on, you're leaving? Oh, no, not _again_… (_Shakes her head._) Something's going to go horribly wrong, isn't it?

ATRUS (_ignoring her_): Tell you what, why don't you get full power restored while I'm gone? Then use the crystal viewer to contact me. The crystal combination to see Rime is in my journal. (_He starts to walk towards the door._)

STRANGER (_resignedly_): One of the brothers is going to escape and wreak havoc, isn't he? Now I wonder which one it'll be?

ATRUS (_still not listening_): You'll have to turn on the roof antenna before the viewer will work…

STRANGER: Or maybe both. Yeah, that'll be it.

ATRUS: Oh, and keep an eye on Yeesha, will you? (_The door closes behind him._)

STRANGER: …So Yeesha's going to be involved somehow as well. (_Sighs wearily_) Oh, well, what can you do…

Scene 3  
_The _STRANGER _walks through the lower level of _ATRUS_'s house, which is made up of several buildings connected by wooden walkways, high above the river._ _As she passes through a glass building housing a small sunken garden, she sees _YEESHA_ through a doorway in the distance._

YEESHA: Hey, come here, you've got to see this!

_She runs inside. Intrigued, the_ STRANGER _follows her_. _Inside, she notices that_ YEESHA _is wearing some kind of large pendant around her neck._

YEESHA: Shhhh! Look! (_She points to a small green gecko on a railing._)

STRANGER (_politely_): Oh… a lizard. How nice.

_The gecko runs away._

YEESHA: Don't worry, he'll come back. That's his favourite sleeping spot. My necklace showed it to me. (_She smiles._)

STRANGER (_warily_): Your… necklace… showed it to you?

YEESHA: I got it two weeks ago in an age called Serenia. (_She fingers the necklace._) It's called a Necklace of Exposition. Shows me all kinds of stuff.

STRANGER: Er… right. (_To herself_) OK, I really need to have a word with Atrus about that child…

YEESHA (_suspiciously_): Do you think it's strange that my necklace shows me things?

STRANGER (_soothingly_): No, Yeesha dear. Of course it shows you things. (_Backs away slightly._)

YEESHA: Well, my brothers believe me. So there. (_She smirks and turns away to look for her pet gecko. Raising her eyebrows slightly, the_ STRANGER _walks on out of the room._)

_Outside, the_ STRANGER _turns onto a side path leading down some steps. At the bottom is a platform in front of a complex-looking hydroelectric power generator; on the platform is a lever with a handle, a large button and two flashing symbols. Gingerly, the _STRANGER_ pulls the lever; the symbols stop flashing._

STRANGER (_guiltily_): Oops. Hope I didn't screw anything up.

_She returns to the main walkway and walks past a bedroom – presumably _ATRUS_ and_ CATHERINE_s'_ _– to a large round platform. Across the river are some more buildings, but there does not appear to be any way to reach them. Shrugging, the _STRANGER _walks back the way she came; as she passes a small laboratory, she sees _YEESHA_ studying a book inside._

YEESHA: (_Turns to_ STRANGER) Let me guess. Dad blew the power again, didn't he?

STRANGER: 'Again'? This happens often?

YEESHA: All the time. Mom made him install an extra power box so – (_Theatrically_) Oh, no! (_She runs over to the power box, which has a flashing red light on top._) This box is supposed to make sure certain things always work around the house!

STRANGER: Oh, dear…

YEESHA _opens the box and peers inside._

YEESHA: There aren't enough rows lit up correctly. I wonder if I could move them… No, Mom doesn't like me messing with electrical stuff. (_Suddenly turns and beams at the _STRANGER.) I know – why don't you have a go?

STRANGER (_uncertainly_): Well, all right…

_She begins to examine the box, while_ YEESHA_ looks at a large glass jar with glowing insects in it._

YEESHA (_suddenly_): Hey, this is so cool! My beetles are having sex! (_The _STRANGER _nearly chokes._) Oh, wow… I'll have to show this to Dad soon as he gets home. He loves this kind of stuff!

STRANGER (_faintly_): Does he?

YEESHA _runs out of the room and the_ STRANGER _returns to the power box, shaking her head. Inside are several columns of LEDs representing units of electricity. Underneath each column is a symbol; two of them are identical to those on the lever by the generator._

STRANGER: So I guess I have to light up these two…

_She messes around with some buttons. It appears that power can only be transferred in whole columns at once._

STRANGER: Hang on… surely there must be a simple way to transfer a certain number of units from one column to another? (_Slaps forehead._) No, of course there isn't. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?

_Eventually she manages to light up the correct columns, and the box closes automatically. As the _STRANGER_ leaves the room she hears what sounds like a recorder being played very badly; she decides not to interfere. She returns to the generator and presses the button to switch it on._

STRANGER (_proud of herself_): Well, that wasn't too difficult.

_As she returns,_ YEESHA _crosses the walkway ahead and waves to her. Suddenly there is a loud rumble and the ground begins to shake…_

STRANGER: Hey, what's going on? Oh, God, I _knew_ this would happen…

_There is a strange green glow, followed by a very large explosion. Then, everything goes dark…_


	3. Tomahna by night

**2. Tomahna by night**

Scene 1  
_It is night-time in Tomahna. The _STRANGER_, having miraculously avoided falling into the river after the walkway she was standing on collapsed, lies unconscious on a ledge of rock. Eventually her eyes flicker and open; the world looks wobbly and distorted._

STRANGER: (_Groans heavily_) Ugh. I swore I'd never drink this much again after that wedding reception last year…

_She closes her eyes, then opens them again; now she can see more clearly. Her memory is gradually starting to return to her._

STRANGER: Yeesha… earthquake… explosion… (_Suddenly realises where she is._) Oh,_ no_…

_She gets shakily to her feet and, with some difficulty, climbs up the rock wall to the conservatory._ YEESHA _is nowhere to be seen._

STRANGER (_calling_): Yeesha? YEEESHAAA?

_There is no reply. The _STRANGER_ clenches her fists._

STRANGER: Oh, I get it. So they think they're going to send me on yet another endless trek through deserted Ages filled with insanely convoluted puzzles, do they? (_Marches towards the elevator._) Well, I'm not falling for that one again. I'm getting Atrus back here _right now_.

_She takes the elevator up to_ ATRUS_'s lab, which is now fully powered. After messing around with the telescope in the centre of the room for a few minutes, she finally manages to turn on the roof antenna so that the crystal viewer will work._

STRANGER: Now where's that journal?

_After searching for a minute she locates_ ATRUS_'s journal in a drawer. A few pages in is the crystal combination to Rime. The _STRANGER_ takes a picture of it, then attempts to enter it into the viewer – which would be easy, except that several of the crystals are extremely similar to each other._

STRANGER: Damn! You always have to make things more difficult than they need to be, don't you, Atrus? (_Tries yet another unsuccessful combination._) I mean, what's the point of having a secret combination anyway if you're just going to leave it in your journal for everyone to read?

_Finally she hits on the correct combination. There is a crackle of static and an image_ _of _ATRUS_ appears in the viewer._

ATRUS: Ah, my friend, are you there? I hope you're getting this. (_Looks around_) I'm barely receiving you…

STRANGER: Atrus, I –

ATRUS (_interrupts_): Listen, there's a terrible electromagnetic storm here – I can't leave Rime till it's over. But if you're bored, feel free to read the commentaries on Haven and Spire in my desk.

STRANGER (_frantic_): ATRUS! Can you hear me?

ATRUS: Go ahead and help yourself to food from the larder. Oh, and tell Yeesha not to forget her homework, will you? (_The image disappears._)

STRANGER (_infuriated_): _Drat_. Foiled again…

Scene 2  
_The _STRANGER _emerges from the elevator on the platform by_ ATRUS_'s bedroom, which is where the explosion happened earlier.__She enters the room; nothing seems to have been disturbed or sustained significant damage. A strange device, apparently some kind of video camera, swivels around and hums softly._

STRANGER: A video camera in the _bedroom_? Wouldn't have thought Atrus would be into that sort of thing…

_She looks around and suddenly stops, startled. A strange purple glow is coming from the fireplace._

STRANGER: Ah, yes, the fireplace. There's bound to be something interesting in there – this is a _Myst_ game, after all…

_She bends down and crawls inside the large fireplace._ YEESHA_'s _NECKLACE OF EXPOSITION _lies in a corner._

STRANGER: Hmm. So she went inside here…

NECKLACE (_tiny voice_): Pick me up! I know what happened!

_The_ STRANGER _starts and bangs her head against the ceiling of the fireplace._

STRANGER: That explosion must have concussed me or something. Did I just imagine that the necklace spoke to me?

NECKLACE: I _did_ speak. Pick me up, _pleeeease_?

STRANGER: (_Stares open-mouthed_) You can _talk_?

NECKLACE: Of course I can talk. Come on, I'll show you what happened!

_Very gingerly, the_ STRANGER_ picks up the necklace and dangles it between her finger and thumb._

STRANGER: Go on then, show me…

_A small image appears in the centre of the _NECKLACE _It shows a frightened-looking_ YEESHA _running towards the fireplace; she is obviously being pursued by someone._

STRANGER: Right… Any chance you could show me who was chasing her?

NECKLACE (_regretfully_): Sorry, that's against the rules. I'm not allowed to show you anything that might be too helpful.

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Somehow I thought you might say that. Anyway, I take it there's another way out of here?

NECKLACE: Yep. But you should look around the house first.

STRANGER: Oh, all right. (_Puts the_ NECKLACE _around her neck._) Might as well be prepared, I suppose…

Scene 3  
_The_ STRANGER_ returns to the elevator platform and spots a lever, which she pulls. A bridge swivels around from the other side of the river to the platform._

STRANGER (_bewildered_): Why not just have _two_ bridges? Wouldn't that be much simpler?

NECKLACE: Atrus designed this house, remember?

STRANGER: Oh, yeah. Silly me…

_She crosses the bridge. The building on the other side appears to function as both living room and kitchen; a book lies open on a table outside, at a page showing the D'ni alphabet._

STRANGER: (_Looks at book_) 'D'ni for Absolute Beginners'. (_Suddenly it hits her._) Oh, no. _No_. I am _not_ going to learn D'ni, guys, do you hear me?

NECKLACE: (_Sniggers_) That's what you think…

STRANGER: (_Scowls down at it_) Shut up, you. Now, is there anything interesting to see here?

NECKLACE: Not really.

STRANGER: (_Looks around in surprise_) Not even in the fireplace?

NECKLACE: Surprisingly enough, no.

STRANGER: Wonders will never cease…

_She goes outside and swivels the bridge back round, then walks down to the last building, which is _YEESHA_'s bedroom. Various toys are scattered about the room; on one side is a bookcase filled with books with D'ni writing on the spines._

NECKLACE: Look under her pillow.

_The _STRANGER _lifts up one of the pillows on the bed. Underneath is_ YEESHA_'s journal. As she opens it, the _NECKLACE_ makes a strange tinkling sound._

STRANGER: What's that for?

NECKLACE: That means I've got something to show you. Would you like me to read the journal aloud for you?

STRANGER: Not desperately, no.

NECKLACE: Oh, go on. Please? I have no other purpose in life!

STRANGER (_reluctantly_): Oh, all right then. (_She opens the journal._)

YEESHA (_voiceover_): Monday: Got a new journal today. I'm going to write everything down in it. When I grow up and become famous, it'll be worth millions!

_The _STRANGER _turns over a page._

YEESHA (_voiceover_): Wednesday: Today Achenar gave me some bones as a present. Dad was cross but I don't think Achnear meant it to be bad. However, must gently hint to him that next time a Barbie doll would be preferable.

_The _STRANGER _flips through a few more pages._

YEESHA (_voiceover_): Saturday: Today we visited a weird place called Serenia. There are women there who wear face-paint and flowers in their hair and sing songs about the Age of Aquarius. I asked Mom if we could go there too and she said "another time".

STRANGER: (_Stops reading_) Is there actually anything useful in here?

NECKLACE: Try the next entry.

YEESHA (_voiceover_): Sunday: Today we changed the lock on my bookcase again. The books have everyone's names in D'ni and I won't forget who's older. I still think an ordinary combination lock would be better, but Dad insisted.

_The _STRANGER_ closes the book._

STRANGER: That's supposed to help me somehow, is it? Why would I want to mess around with Yeesha's bookcase?

NECKLACE: Ah. Wait and see…

Scene 4  
_Back in_ ATRUS_'s bedroom. The _STRANGER_ turns on a lamp on the desk and notices a picture above the fireplace._

STRANGER: (_Walks over and looks carefully at picture_) Hey, that's Myst Island! And are those little boys Sirrus and Achenar?

_The _NECKLACE _makes that strange tinkling sound again._ _Suddenly a voice is heard; it sounds like a middle-aged woman doing a very bad imitation of an upper-class English accent._

CATHERINE: (_Sighs_) That was such a good day. Ai wish… ah, Ai wish so many things, Atrus. Tell me again we did the right thing?

STRANGER: (_Begins to splutter_) What the hell? If that's Catherine, I'm the Queen Mother.

NECKLACE: Look, don't blame me. I didn't choose the voice actors…

_The _STRANGER _returns to the desk._

STRANGER: Let's just see if there's anything interesting in here… (_She opens a small drawer in the top of the desk, and takes out the sheet of paper lying inside. It is a note from _ATRUS)

STRANGER (_reading out loud_): 'FAO family and/or friends: Entry to Top-Secret Linking Chamber. Intruders DO NOT READ!' (_She breaks off and rolls her eyes, then continues._) 'To activate fireplace elevator, switch on both lamps, then enter code on fireplace door. Switch off lamps to reset.' I wonder what that's about?

_She switches on both lamps and enters the fireplace. Above the entrance is a button, which she presses; the door slides shut, revealing a grid with some squares lit up by tiny points of light. Cautiously she touches one of the squares; a few other squares turn red._

STRANGER: Oh, for the love of… not _another_ bloody puzzle. (_She pounds a few random squares angrily, trying to figure out how the rules work._) What _is_ it about this place? Why is it that every time I visit Atrus I seem to end up decoding alien number systems and reverse-engineering ridiculously complex machinery for no sensible reason?

NECKLACE (_awkwardly_): Oh, dear… I don't think you're going to like Spire very much. Or Haven, come to that.

_The _STRANGER _has figured out how the puzzle works, but by now she has already made a mess of it. She continues to work on it, muttering to herself._

STRANGER: I mean, does he not _mind_ people breaking in as long as they have an IQ of 150 and brilliant abstract logic skills? No wonder this place is always being smashed up by twisted geniuses seeking revenge on the entire family...

_Finally she solves the puzzle, and the elevator immediately moves down into the secret linking chamber. Inside is a hollow, gold-coloured globe with two linking books inside – one red, one blue…_

STRANGER: This looks distinctly familiar.

_She pulls a lever near the globe; it turns over and the door opens, giving access to the books inside. She turns another knob and the linking books open, showing pictures of Spire and Haven, Sirrus and Achenar's Prison Ages._

STRANGER (_resignedly_): Well, I guess I don't have much choice here, do I? (_To_ NECKLACE) So which do you think I should go for first?

NECKLACE: Well, Haven is a gorgeous jungle paradise, and Spire is a lifeless rock where it's always dark and stormy. Up to you...

_The _STRANGER _considers for a moment._

STRANGER: I think I'll go with Spire. Might as well get it over with…

_She places her hand on the linking panel of the red book. With that strange 'fszhooom' sound, she links…_


	4. Spire

**3. Spire**

Scene 1  
_The _STRANGER _materializes in a small liking chamber on the age of Spire. It has clearly been badly damaged by some kind of explosion - shards of broken glass and twisted pieces of metal lie everywhere. _

STRANGER: Whoa. What happened here?

_She steps to the front of the chamber and gasps. She stands at the top of an enormous stone spire, the wind howling around her. Above, the moon and stars shine brightly in the night sky; far below, the lower part of the Age is hidden by a thick layer of cloud. _

STRANGER: My God… this is so beautiful! It _almost_ makes up for that stupid fireplace puzzle.

_She looks around the chamber. A book with some kind of metal lock on it lies on a bench nearby._

NECKLACE: Ting!

STRANGER (_irritated_) Oh, not you again. What is it now?

NECKLACE: That's the sound I make when I've got something to show you, remember?

STRANGER: Oh, yeah... Did something important happen here, then?

NECKLACE: Yeah, I guess. Something vaguely interesting, at least. (_Before_ STRANGER _can react_) Shhh, let me show you…

_The voices of_ YEESHA_ and_ SIRRUS _are heard_.

YEESHA: Dad told me you never wanted to learn D'ni when you were little. That's why he never taught you.

SIRRUS: I guess I didn't, back then. I was having too much 'fun' doing 'other stuff', heheheh. Ahahahaha. AHAHAHA- (_Suddenly remembers himself and coughs loudly._) Uh, yeah… I was pretty stupid back then.

YEESHA: Why don't you try learning now, with me?

SIRRUS: (_Very fake 'shocked' voice_) You'd teach me D'ni?

YEESHA: Why not? Someone has to help you find a way to escape before you're supposed to.

_The memory ends._

STRANGER: Hmm… you know, I'm having my doubts about Sirrus's 'reformation' already.

_She leaves the chamber and walks down the flight of stone steps that spirals around the rock._ SIRRUS's_ theme from_ Myst _plays softly in the background._

STRANGER: (_Suddenly stops_) Hang on, who carved these steps? Surely there's no way the wind could have done it?

NECKLACE: Ah, but you see, this is another universe where the normal laws of probability don't apply. (_Seeing her look_) No, nobody else buys it either.

_A few stories down, the_ STRANGER _passes an elevator shaft separate from the main body of the rock. On closer inspection, it becomes clear that the elevator is broken; the bottom of the shaft is too far down to be seen._

STRANGER: Guess there must be another way down.

_She continues down the steps, turning another few corners, then once more she stops and gasps. In front of her is a wide platform, on which stands a beautiful crystal sculpture. As the _STRANGER _draws closer, she sees that it closely resembles the picture she saw in_ ATRUS_'s bedroom._

NECKLACE: Ting!

STRANGER (_exasperated_): Oh, will you shut up!

NECKLACE: But this one's really moving and touching and designed to make you think that maybe Sirrus isn't so bad after all!

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Alright, maybe Sirrus isn't so bad after all. Happy?

_She spots what looks like the remains of a campfire nearby, and bends over to look at it._

NECKLACE (_nervously_): Ting?

STRANGER: Just get on with it.

_The _NECKLACE _shows a wild-eyed, shivering_ SIRRUS _huddled in a blanket._

SIRRUS (_snarls_): I thought I was the only devious one in this family… but this! This is classic! (_Shudders_) No book, Father… no linking… BOOK! OH! (_Stares wildly ahead of him._) Think, Sirrus, think…

_The vision fades. There is a pause._

STRANGER: Sirrus isn't big on subtlety, is he?

NECKLACE: Oh, believe me, it gets worse…

_A short way away, through an archway, a bridge leads to a strange crystal pillar with some kind of gauge beneath it. The _STRANGER_ walks up to inspect it, but her attention is distracted by a dark hole in the rock by the side of the bridge._

STRANGER: (_Leans over_) Hmm, I wonder what's down he-

NECKLACE: Ting!

_Distracted, the_ STRANGER _loses her balance and falls into the hole._

STRANGER: AAAAAAAAARGH!

_She screams and closes her eyes as she hurtles down the tube like a child on a waterslide. It is a very, very long way down_…

Scene 2  
_The _STRANGER _finally emerges at the bottom of the 'slide', shooting out and landing on the floor with a bump. It is a full minute before she can speak again. Finally she grabs the necklace and lifts it up, a terrible glint in her eyes_.

STRANGER: _You_ –

NECKLACE (_squeaks_): I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

STRANGER: (_Breathes deeply_) If you _ever_ do anything like that again I'll throw you off the edge of the Age, understand?

_She stands up shakily and looks around her. They are beneath the first layer of clouds, and a violent storm rages above them. Nearby, a variety of electrical equipment hums and fizzes._

STRANGER (_sarcastically_): So who built all the electrical stuff? Did the wind do that as well?

NECKLACE: I think Sirrus did it.

STRANGER: Wow. (_Shakes her head_) He's not stupid, I'll say that for him…

_Out in the 'sea' of cloud, a series of floating lights make a path towards an island in the distance. The_ STRANGER _steps forward to take a closer look._

NECKLACE: Um… (_The_ STRANGER _nods wearily, and _SIRRUS_'s voice is heard._)

SIRRUS (_gleefully_): YESSSS! I knew it would work! I knew there was enough static electricity out there to be gathered by my conductors. HAHA! (_The_ STRANGER _rolls her eyes._) Now to stop wasting it in a useless display of light and actually channel it somewhere…

STRANGER: So there's a way out there? (_She looks round and sees a control box nearby._) Ah. Puzzle time…

NECKLACE: Take a look around first.

_A ladder of metal steps is attached to one wall._ The STRANGER _climbs up it, pushes open the trapdoor on the top and emerges onto the next level. In front of her is another ladder; to the left is a dark passageway, and to the right is some sort of garden._

STRANGER: Hang on, there are plants here? How on earth do they survive on a place made entirely of rock and crystal?

_She walks into the garden area, where there is a long stone bench, cluttered with devices constructed by_ SIRRUS. _Around a corner is a 'glade' of strange green plants, with a vat of bright-green bubbling liquid resting on a bench nearby. At the end stands a crystal statue of_ YEESHA_, holding a bowl which contains a beautiful white flower._

STRANGER: Aww, how sweet. (_Moves closer._) Anything to show me here, Necklace?

SIRRUS _speaks._

SIRRUS: Your faith in me is truly amazing, Mother… (_Laughs._) How long before I kill this one?

_The _STRANGER _steps back_ _in shock._

STRANGER: _Kill_ this one? Well, there goes the whole 'whodunnit' aspect of this game…

_She walks off in the other direction, through the passageway. A chessboard lies on a table beside a hard and uncomfortable-looking bed. _SIRRUS_'s research notes are scattered everywhere; the_ STRANGER _picks one up and looks at it._

STRANGER (_reading from note_): 'Success at last! I have found the correct combination of frequencies for Nara. If I divide the total number of power units in a 5:3:29 ratio between the three cables, then multiply them together and raise the result to the power of 7, the result is equal to 46 times the square root of the rock and quartz frequencies added together…' (_She drops the paper in disgust._) For Christ's sake, who writes themselves notes like this? Why couldn't he just write down the combination?

NECKLACE: But then there would be no inane puzzle to solve, would there? (_The _STRANGER _nods wearily._) Oh, and I forgot… you're not allowed to pick up the papers, only to photograph them.

STRANGER: Oh, bloody hell. (_Snarls to herself as she wanders around snapping pictures of the notes.) _Grrrrr… _Myst_… hate… kill…

_Suddenly she spots a hole leading down into the ground, like the one she fell through earlier._

STRANGER: (_Holds up a warning finger to_ NECKLACE) Don't you dare.

_Very carefully she lowers herself into the hole and slides down it. She emerges in a chamber made of green crystal. In the centre of the room is a strange 'throne' surrounded by spider-like metal legs._

STRANGER: Now where have I seen something like that before? Oh, yeah… _every_ other _Myst_ game.

NECKLACE: You'll have to go out to the island to set the power supply, or it'll overload the chair.

STRANGER: How do I know how much power I need?

NECKLACE: Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you. (_The _STRANGER _groans._) But I bet you'll have a lot of fun finding out…

STRANGER: Yeah, I'll bet.

Scene 3  
_Having finally figured out how much power she needs, the _STRANGER _has managed to reach the nearby island _in SIRRUS_'s hover-ship-thingy. The only available path ends by a rope ladder which leads down to the bottom of the Age, far below. The Stranger climbs down it._

_At the bottom, everything is lit with a strange green glow, emanating from a sea of molten green stuff miles below. Nearby is a sort of telescope device, which the _STRANGER _begins to investigate. The bottom of the main Spire can be seen in the distance, floating in space._

NECKLACE: Ting! This is a good one, I promise!

STRANGER: All right, fire away.

_We see_ SIRRUS _climbing down the rope ladder. When he sees that there is no linking book, his face freezes in horror. Dramatic music plays._

SIRRUS: No… NO! (_Falls to his knees, banging his head repeatedly against the ground._) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

VOICE OFFSCREEN: (_Calls_) Hey, tone it down a bit. You're supposed to be playing Sirrus, not Saavedro.

SIRRUS: (_Looks up_) Sorry. Er… how's this? (_Stands up, raising his clenched fists skyward._) _I… am… Sirrus._ AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATEEEEED!

_There is a pause._

VOICE OFFSCREEN: (_Sighs_) Oh… whatever. It'll do. (_The vision fades._)

STRANGER: (_Looks at_ NECKLACE) Is he going to be like that for the _whole game_?

NECKLACE: Pretty much, I'm afraid.

Scene 4  
_After changing the power supply, the _STRANGER _returns to the throne room and sits down in the chair. She presses a button and a complex control panel, covered in sliders and lights, slides into place in front of her. Pulling one of the sliders down causes the throne to sink down through the floor; it emerges into a vast cavern, with rows of tiny Yeesha statues surrounding the chair. In front of it is yet another crystal statue, this time of _ATRUS_ and _CATHERINE

STRANGER: Whoa… (_Stares around her_) Say what you like about Sirrus, you can't deny that he's got a sense of theatre.

_She pulls the slider down another notch; the throne sinks lower, and the three cables on the control panel become active. When she tries adjusting one of them, it makes a horrible noise._

STRANGER: Ugh. What's wrong with it?

NECKLACE: You have to tune the cables first.

The STRANGER taps a panel on the control board, which opens to reveal another button. When she presses it, the throne moves down once again to the underside of the Age, where there are three gears used for tuning the cables.

STRANGER: Hold on. What positions should I set them to?

NECKLACE (_innocently_): Oh… didn't I mention that? You've got to hunt around the Age for clues.

STRANGER: (_Bangs her head against the panel in front of her._) Oh, thanks a lot. _Now_ you tell me…

_Much puzzling later, she finally manages to tune the cables and returns to set them to their correct frequencies, which she has painstakingly worked out using_ SIRRUS_'s notes. The task is slightly complicated by the fact that all four frequency 'locks' must be set in motion simultaneously._

STRANGER: (_Messing with cables_) Damn these sliders! You'd think in a timed puzzle, they'd at least make the controls accurate…

_Eventually she accomplishes her task, and a set of steps rises up in front of the panel. The_ STRANGER _presses the release button to free herself from the throne and walks up the steps into _SIRRUS_'s bomb-making factory. His journal lies on a bench._

STRANGER: (_Flicks through journal_) Right… so Sirrus wants revenge on Atrus for imprisoning him, he figured out a way to blow up the linking chambers using Nara bombs, and he's tricked Yeesha into teaching him the Art so that he can become all-powerful. (_Grins at_ NECKLACE.) I hardly need you at all, do I?

NECKLACE (_hurriedly_): Well, I wouldn't say that…

_The _STRANGER _looks around the room._ SIRRUS_'s bomb-making machine stands to one side; in the centre is the bottom of an elevator shaft, blocked by a large piece of rock._

STRANGER: Oh… that must have been the shaft I saw earlier. (_Something occurs to her._) Hang on… that means I've seen all of the Age now. So what happens next?

NECKLACE: You need to find a way to clear the elevator shaft.

STRANGER: (_Shrugs_) If you say so…

_She switches on the bomb machine and returns to the throne. Setting the Nara frequency causes one of the 'statues' in the chamber above to be released. It falls to the floor and explodes, blasting away the rock that was blocking the elevator._

_The _STRANGER _returns to the elevator and pulls the handle. Exciting music plays as it shoots upwards in a haze of bright lights, showers of electrical sparks flying everywhere. Eventually it screeches to a halt at the top of the shaft, near the linking chamber._

STRANGER (_expectantly_): So… what now?

NECKLACE (_slightly_ _embarrassed_): Well, um…

_Slowly, realisation dawns on the_ STRANGER.

STRANGER: Hold on… are you telling me that's _it_? That's my reward for solving the Age? I've spent a whole day working on those stupid puzzles just so that I could end up _exactly where I started_?

NECKLACE (_brightly_): Not quite. Look behind you.

_The _STRANGER _looks behind her and pulls a lever on the elevator. A small wheel appears containing circles of six different colours._

STRANGER (_sarcastically_): A colour combination. Oh, wonderful. (_She shakes her head in disgust, snaps a picture, and then begins to walk back up the steps towards the linking chamber._) This has to be the biggest let-down in the entire _Myst_ series.

NECKLACE: I think you may be forgetting the ending of the original _Myst_.

STRANGER: Oh, yeah. Good point. (_Heavy with disappointment, she slowly enters the chamber, opens the book and links back to Tomahna._)


	5. Haven

A/N: Sorry about the long delay since the last update. I'll try to be quicker with the next ones.

**

* * *

4. Haven**

Scene 1  
_The _STRANGER _appears back in the linking chamber on Tomahna. Through a gap in the rock wall she spots a figure walking around on the other side of the lake, by _YEESHA_'s bedroom. He immediately opens a linking book and links, leaving the book to fall onto the dock below._

STRANGER (_startled_): Hey, wasn't that Achenar? What's he up to?

NECKLACE: Ah, don't worry about it. You'll find out later.

STRANGER: But shouldn't we –

NECKLACE: Look, you won't be able to do anything until you've got the code from Haven, so you might as well just go there first.

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) OK, I guess you know best.

_She puts her hand on the linking panel of the blue book and links to Haven, _ACHENAR_'s prison age._

Scene 2  
_The _STRANGER _materializes in a linking chamber which is similar to the one on Spire, and in a similar state of disrepair. The first thing she hears is the sound of waves breaking in the distance, and – curiously, as the age is supposedly uninhabited – generic 'tribal' sounding music. In front of her is some kind of mechanical 'horn', presumably used by _ATRUS_ to summon _ACHENAR

NECKLACE: Ting! How'd you like to hear what Achenar's mental state is like these days?

ACHENAR_'s gruff voice is heard._

ACHENAR (_voiceover_): I have a few friends – they accept me. But it's not like before, definitely – not like before. Friends come and go, 'specially when you're moving around a lot, but here… been here a long time, loooong time. Kinda makes you crazy, y'know? Wacko. Really… out there. Cuckoo! You bring any apples?

_He finishes speaking. There is a long pause._

STRANGER (_finally_): And he's the _good_ brother, right?

NECKLACE: Well, I really shouldn't be giving it away… but yeah, he is.

STRANGER: Oh, dear. I think we may be in trouble here.

_She spots_ YEESHA_'s bag lying in a corner. The _NECKLACE shows _another vision of_ YEESHA _running away from her anonymous assailant._

STRANGER: Well, going to Spire first sure took all the mystery out of that.

_She turns round and leaves the chamber, bits of wall crumbling behind her as she goes. Outside, she finds herself in a small, rocky cove, clouds of sand swirling around her in the wind. In the distance, against a background of dark storm-clouds, a huge, battered-looking shipwreck rises majestically out of the sea._

STRANGER (_open-mouthed_): Wow… amazing! (_She chokes on some sand._) Cool… (_cough_) sand…effects…

_She spots a small red crab crawling over a rock nearby, but as she draws closer, it runs away. She lifts up a stone to reveal the remains of one of_ SIRRUS_'s crystal _YEESHA _statuettes._

NECKLACE: Ting! Ooh, this is a good one.

_A vision of_ SIRRUS _and _ACHENAR _appears in the_ NECKLACE. _They are circling one another in a fighting stance._ Suddenly ACHENAR _grabs his brother's hands and they begin to struggle…_

STRANGER: Yeah, just one question: when exactly was that supposed to take place? You're not seriously telling me Sirrus managed to defeat Achenar and get away with Yeesha?

NECKLACE: (_Sighs_) Listen, darling, I'm just here to show you the memories. It's _your_ job to piece the story together.

STRANGER: Ah, whatever. It's not really important anyway. Let's go and take a look at that ship…

_She leaves the bay through a stone staircase carved into the cliff face._

Scene 3  
_Further around the cliff face, the stranger climbs down a rope-ladder and makes her way along the narrow pathway of rock and sand which leads to the ship. Suddenly she stops short and gasps in amazement. Off to the side, standing in the shallow water, is a carved wooden totem pole; by its side is the skeleton of an _enormous_ fish._

STRANGER: My God, what _is_ that?

_She runs over and stares at the fish, trying not to look at its huge, sharp teeth, then turns to the totem pole in order to examine it more closely. In its 'mouth' is a small black-and-white symbol._

NECKLACE: I'd take a picture of that if I were you.

_The _STRANGER _does so and then continues down the path to the ship. As she gets closer she sees that it is a little way out to sea, and can only be reached by means of a rickety wooden bridge high above her; one section of the bridge is missing._

STRANGER: So how do I get up there? (_Examines the wooden tower in front of her._) Looks like some kind of elevator.

_She wanders off to the side and finds a crate which can be loaded with cannonballs to create a counterweight to the elevator. On the elevator floor she finds a box into which more cannonballs can be loaded, so that they can be taken up the tower. The challenge, apparently, is to find a balance between the weight of the elevator and that of the counterweight._

STRANGER: Wow, a puzzle which actually makes sense!

_After a while she manages to find a combination of weights which works. She winds up the counterweight and pulls a lever to activate the elevator, taking her up to the bridge; then she uses the remaining weights to raise the missing section of bridge, and walks across to the wreck. What she see makes her eyes grow wide as saucers: behind the rotting planks of wood is an enormous treasure chest, spilling over with glittering gold coins._

STRANGER (_practically salivating_): How do I get through there? There must be a way through! (_She begins to hunt around frantically._)

NECKLACE: There isn't, I'm afraid.

STRANGER (_appalled_):But… but it's right there in front of me! Why can't I just climb under one of these beams?

NECKLACE: Look, even if you could get through it wouldn't matter – you can't pick any of it up anyway.

STRANGER: What? Not even a few lousy coins that'll allow me to wallow in luxury for the rest of my life?

NECKLACE: Sorry, no. Must be something to do with how the Age was written.

STRANGER: (_Lips set_) Excuse me for a moment. (_She turns and walks over to the side of the ship, looking out to sea._) AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!

_Several startled and terrified birds fly away from the ship. The _STRANGER _looks at the _NECKLACE _again._

STRANGER: Ah, that's better. OK, let's see what this ship _does_ have to offer.

_She climbs a ladder into the upper part of the ship and crawls through a hole into a dark room, which_ ACHENAR _appears to have used as a makeshift cabin at some point. Several 'ornaments' made of entire animal skeletons are hung around the room, giving it a somewhat macabre look, and a skull candle-holder stands on a packing crate by the bed. On the bed is_ ACHENAR_'s journal._

STRANGER: (_Reads from journal_) 'No way no way no way It's not… GOT to be here somewhere GOT TO BE! But I've searched & searched &…' Hmm, apparently Achenar goes for the 'stream-of-consciousness' style of writing.

_She turns to the last page of the journal. The _NECKLACE _reads out_ ACHENAR_'s_ _last entry._

ACHENAR (_voiceover_): But I'm alive, sea-spawn. STILL ALIVE! And I will defeat you. As DEATH is my witness, I SHALL DECORATE MY KINGDOM WITH YOUR BONES!

STRANGER: (_Closes journal_) OK… and this was Achenar's mental state when he _first arrived_. What the hell is he going to be like after two decades?

NECKLACE: You'd be surprised how stabilising the effect of twenty years with no one but himself and a few monkeys to talk to can be on a sadistic psychopath.

_The _STRANGER _explores the rest of the ship, including a couple more rooms used_ _by _ACHENAR _for experiments, but finds nothing of particular interest. Disappointed, she finally leaves the ship and crosses back over the bridge._

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Well, that was a waste of time and effort.

NECKLACE: But it did look very, very pretty. You have to admit that.

STRANGER: Oh, yes. (_Meaningfully_) Why, you would almost think it had just been stuck in there as eye candy.

Scene 4  
_Back in the mountain pass, the_ STRANGER _comes across a tent in a small clearing. As she moves towards it, there is a sudden gust of wind and an animal dashes straight out at her, dragging the tent with it. Reflexively she grabs onto the tent and is carried up into the air. For a moment she soars high above a forest of trees with leaves of glorious red, orange and gold… then gravity takes over, the tent crashes into the canopy, and everything goes dark. Again._

_When she wakes, the_ STRANGER _sees the face of a strange monkey-like creature peering curiously down at her. Suddenly there is a cry in the distance and the creature runs off, squealing. A moment later, a fierce-looking four-legged creature bounds over the _STRANGER _and tears off after the 'monkey', roaring loudly._

STRANGER: (_Gets slowly to her feet, somewhat dazed._) This 'being knocked out' thing is getting a little tedious.

_She stumbles aimlessly through the jungle until she comes across a wooden gate, obviously constructed by_ ACHENAR_, with a panel by its side. The STRANGER opens the panel to take a look; underneath is some sort of lock constructed of sliders and small hammers._

ACHENAR (_voiceover_): Hear this? You hear it? Well just try and get past this gate now, ya thieving karnaks! (_Lower voice_) They'll never figure out which holes to put the hammers in.

STRANGER: Good grief, another puzzle which almost-sort-of-makes-sense! Must be my lucky day.

_After figuring how to open the lock, she goes through the gate… and is disappointed to find herself right on the edge of a lake. In the distance is a bridge, leading over the lake to another part of the jungle._

STRANGER: (_Looks hopefully at_ NECKLACE) You know, I'm a pretty good swimmer. Maybe I could just –

NECKLACE (_sternly_): No. That would be cheating.

_With a reluctant sigh, the_ STRANGER_ turns back towards the gate – and spots another totem pole like the one she saw earlier. This one, however, has the head of a different animal and a different symbol painted on it._

STRANGER: Ah… I think I see what's going on. Each symbol is connected to a different animal. (_Takes a picture and makes some notes._) Right, this shouldn't take too long…

Scene 5  
_Several hours later…_

STRANGER (_almost crying_): Look, I give up. Where the hell is that last totem pole? I've looked _everywhere_!

NECKLACE: Have you tried Achenar's hunting post?

STRANGER: You mean that tree-house thing in the jungle? I couldn't get to it for some reason.

NECKLACE: You need to move the grass aside.

STRANGER: MOVE THE GRASS A- oh, sod it. I _hate_ this place. I hate you, Atrus… (_She stomps off through the jungle, growling to herself._)

_Once finally inside the hunting post, the_ STRANGER _spots the missing totem up ahead. Unfortunately, several of the monkey-things are climbing over it, obscuring the symbol._

STRANGER: Stupid things! How can I get them to go away?

NECKLACE: Try their warning call.

STRANGER: Hmm. (_She tries the handles in front of her, and finds that each one produces a sound of a different pitch. After a few tries, she produces a sound which approximates to the monkeys' warning call; they scurry off into the trees._)

STRANGER: Right! (_Turns round_) Oh, and here's a cloth showing the correct order for the symbols. OK, back to the lake…

Scene 6  
_By the side of the lake, near the bridge, there is a small hut containing yet another strange device._ The STRANGER _sets the correct combination of symbols, worked out from the totem polls, and the bridge lowers so that she can cross. About half-way across is a small hut standing on a platform in the water, which she enters; inside are more of _ACHENAR_'s things and yet another journal._

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Well, at least that's one thing you can be sure of when visiting Atrus: you'll never be short of reading matter. (_She flicks through the journal, and a passage catches her eye._)

NECKLACE: Ting! Character development alert! Character development alert!

ACHENAR (_voiceover_): Huh… those mangrees are kinda cute. (_Heavy sigh_) You know, I'm starting to feel a bit guilty about all that slaughtering and burning and pillaging we did in those other worlds…

STRANGER: Awww. Just goes to show that no one is immune to the redemptive power of cute little cuddly animals. (_Rolls eyes._)

_She searches around the hut. Hidden in various dark corners are pictures of the mangrees painted by_ ACHENAR, _with yet more symbols underneath them._

STRANGER: OK, I have absolutely no idea what these could possibly be useful for, but since I can see them in close-up I guess they must be important somehow. (_She takes some pictures before leaving the hut._)

_On the other side of the bridge is a path leading deeper into the jungle. As the_ STRANGER_ rounds a corner, a camoudile –__the creature she saw chasing the mangrees earlier – runs up and snarls at her, blocking her path._

STRANGER (_nervously_): Surely it wouldn't eat humans… would it?

NECKLACE: Well, let me put it like this: I doubt it eats necklaces either, but I'd prefer not to risk it.

_They take another path, leading to a very tall tree. A rope ladder hangs down from a wooden hut in its upper branches. The _STRANGER _climbs it; in the tree-house she finds another manatee picture and a sound-producing device like the one in_ ACHENAR_'s hunting post._

_As she looks down at the clearing below, she sees the camoudile charge at a group of mangrees. They scatter and run up the trees to what are obviously man-made 'nests'. The nests hold one mangree each and are connected by ropes strung between the trees._

STRANGER: Can I get them to move between the nests? (_Suddenly clicks_) Oh, that's what the pictures are for.

_After some experimentation she discovers how to get the mangrees to move by calling their 'names'. The camoudile runs from tree to tree, following them._

STRANGER (_hopefully_): Maybe if I keep doing this long enough, he'll just get tired and go away?

_There is a short silence._

NECKLACE: You know, I don't think that's going to happen.

STRANGER: (_Shakes head sadly_) No, I don't either.

_Much puzzling later, she finally works out how to deal with the camoudile by getting a mangree to throw an apple at it and knock it out. With some relief, she climbs down the tree to continue her journey._

STRANGER: What gets me is, how the hell did Achenar train them to do that?

_Further on in the jungle she finds yet another tree-house. This one contains some shirts with a note from Catherine: _'Wear this with much love, my son – C. PS: Hope you haven't killed anyone lately.' _To the side,_ _a bridge made of leaves and twine leads off to a strange bamboo 'chair' on an overhead rail._

STRANGER: Ah. Yet another fantastic ride that'll get me back exactly where I started, I assume.

_She sits in the chair and runs her fingers across the coiled wooden handle in front of her. To her amazement, it suddenly spins round and transforms into a huge red snake._

STRANGER: _Eeeeeeek_! (_She hits out at the snake's head, and it uncoils and flies away._)

STRANGER (_gasping_): What. The. Hell. Was. _That_?

NECKLACE: Something that doesn't belong in a Myst game, I think. (_Smirks_) You're off to Serenia next, so you'd better get used to it…

STRANGER (_gloomily_): Oh, wonderful. (_She pulls the handle and slumps back in her chair, exhausted, as it moves off._)


	6. Serenia, part 1

**5. Serenia, part 1**

Scene 1  
_The_ STRANGER _appears back in the Tomahna linking chamber._

STRANGER: (_Yawns_) Right, that's quite enough puzzling for today. I'm going to bed.

NECKLACE (_shocked_): But what about Yeesha? For all you know she may be undergoing horrible torture!

STRANGER: Look, I've learnt by now that it doesn't make any difference how long I take to do things in a Myst game – I always arrive just in time to save the day. It's almost as if time were standing still for me...

NECKLACE: But –

STRANGER (_threateningly_): Listen, I've had a long, hard day and there's no way I'm going to solve any more puzzles without getting some sleep first. I'm _going to bed_, OK?

NECKLACE (_backing down_): All right, if you say so.

_She leaves the chamber and takes the elevator back to_ ATRUS_'s bedroom, where she flops down on the comfortable-looking bed._

STRANGER: Ah, that's better. Hope Atrus doesn't mind me sleeping in his bed...

_She pulls the covers around herself and falls asleep._

Scene 2  
_When the_ STRANGER _wakes up, it is still dark outside._

STRANGER: Is it still night-time? I'd swear I've been asleep for hours!

NECKLACE: Remember what you said about time standing still?

STRANGER: Oh, yeah. (_She stands up, rubbing her eyes._) OK, I guess I'm just about ready to face Serenia now. Let's go!

_They leave and cross the bridge over to_ YEESHA_'s bedroom, where the _STRANGER _had seen_ ACHENAR _earlier. The room is a mess – chairs knocked over, toys scattered around the floor, and smashed panes of glass in her bookshelf. Something is missing..._

STRANGER: The linking book! That must have been what Achenar dropped. (_Pauses_) But how do I get down there?

NECKLACE: Take a closer look at the books in the bookcase.

STRANGER: The books? But they're all in D- (_Suddenly realises_) Oh, _no_...

NECKLACE: (_Sniggers_) You didn't really think you'd get away with skipping the D'ni for Dummies course, did you?

STRANGER (_desperately_): Look, couldn't I just climb over the rail and drop down onto the dock? It's not that far down!

NECKLACE: Sorry, no dice. Better get on with learning that alphabet!

_With a disgusted groan, the_ STRANGER_ returns to the kitchen where she saw _YEESHA_'s D'ni book. She takes a picture of the alphabet, then returns to the bedroom._

STRANGER: Now, what was it Yeesha said in her journal? All their names in order of age...

_Eventually she manages to translate all the names on the books. She pushes those corresponding to_ ATRUS_'s family members in the correct order, and the bookcase slides down to reveal a ladder down to the dock. The Serenia linking book lies by the waterside._

STRANGER: Good thing he didn't drop it into the water, isn't it? (_Opens the book._) Ah well, guess it's now or never. Serenia, here I come...

_She links._

Scene 3  
_The moment she arrives in Serenia the_ STRANGER _is greeted by the sound of a female choir, accompanied by tinkling New-Agey music._

CHOIR: Sereee-niiiaaaa! Sereee-niiiaaa! Sereee-niiiaaa! Sereee-niiiaaa! Seee-re-ni-aaaaah-

STRANGER: SHUT UP! (_The music stops._) That's better. (_She looks around._) Hmm, this place looks... interesting.

_She stands in a dark, sheltered cave. Ahead of her is a forest of strange stone pillars, with numerous paths and waterways winding their way between them. She turns around, and notices that the Tomahna linking book nearby has fallen off its pedestal..._

NECKLACE: Ting!

_The STRANGER sees a vision of _YEESHA_ grabbing at the book on the pedestal. She cries out as a pair of hands seize her and drag her away..._

STRANGER: Ah. The trail is heating up...

_She wanders into the maze, pausing to glance at a large wooden waterwheel churning away nearby. As she turns back, she suddenly sees _ACHENAR _running through the forest ahead of her._

STRANGER: Hey! Come back!

_She chases after him, but he has disappeared into the maze. Sighing, she wanders onwards until she reaches some steps leading down to a large stone archway; as she approaches it, she sees a young _WOMAN_ up ahead. She is wearing the weirdest costume the _STRANGER_ has ever seen – a sort of toga over a blouse and bell-bottom trousers, and a large, floppy hat on her head. As the _WOMAN_ turns and walks towards her, the _STRANGER_ sees that she has a line of white paint running down the middle of her face, and that she is wearing a necklace just like _YEESHA_'s._

WOMAN: I was starting to worry about you. (_Draws closer_) In the dream you always arrived before third bell had rung.

_The _STRANGER_ takes a step backwards._

STRANGER: Er...

WOMAN: Welcome to Serenia! (_Smiles_) I am Anya, one of six now serving as Protector here. You may find this hard to believe, but my sisters and I dreamed you would be coming.

STRANGER (_uncertainly_): Uh... right. (_Quickly changes the subject_) Listen, would you happen to have seen anything unusual around here lately? Like, say, a crazy-looking man dragging a screaming little girl around with him?

ANYA: You are searching for Yeesha. (_The_ STRANGER _nods._) I fear she may be in trouble... but we have not seen her since we gave her the necklace two weeks ago.

STRANGER (_bewildered_): But surely you must have seen _something_? This place is practically crawling with Atrus's kids!

ANYA (_gravely_): I will gather my sisters to help find her. In the meantime, you should consult the memory chamber – she always knows more about what's going on in this land than we do. (_Flings out an arm._) Follow the ceremonial alleyway to her doors, and see what insight she has to provide!

_She turns away and begins to ring the large bell in the centre of the archway._

STRANGER: Yeah, well... thanks anyway. (_She walks on, shaking her head._) OK, Necklace, I think I begin to see what you mean about this place...

_She walks through another archway and down a flight of steps, at the bottom of which is a small pool. As she approaches, a strange spherical contraption rises out of the pool, and she sees a grinning_ SIRRUS _inside it. He steps out of the sphere, throws one of his home-made bombs into it, and runs off as it explodes._

STRANGER: Hey! Come back! (_She runs after him, but by the time she reaches the bottom of the steps he has disappeared._)

STRANGER (_confused_): Where did he get to? There's nowhere to go from here.

_She spots the Memory Chamber nearby and wanders into it._ SIRRUS _is not there, so she takes a look around. When she touches one of the strange stone carvings at the side of the chamber she sees several disturbing visions – _ACHENAR _carrying away some kind of stone_, SIRRUS _holding a globe in his hand, and finally _YEESHA_, tied to a chair and struggling desperately._

STRANGER (_guiltily_): Oops... maybe I should have come earlier after all.

_She leaves the chamber and walks back up the steps. Near the top, staring in horror at the broken bathysphere, is another Protector wearing a similar costume to _ANYA_'s; with henna-dyed hair and the general air of a high-school cheerleader, she makes for an even less convincing mystical figure than her 'sister'._

GIRL: Oh no! What happened? (_She looks accusingly at the_ STRANGER.)

STRANGER (_defensively_): I didn't do it!

GIRL: This is terrible! (_She runs down the steps to inspect the damage._) How are we supposed to maintain contact with the Ancestors if we can't harvest any globes?

STRANGER: Um... can't help you there, I'm afraid. Listen, I'm searching for a little girl who's been kidn-

_The_ GIRL_ swings round, shaking her hair out of her eyes._

GIRL: You've been inside the memory chamber? You've seen the colourful lights crowning her walls?

STRANGER: Er... yes?

GIRL: These are the memories of my people, taken from their bodies after their spirits moved on!

STRANGER: You don't say. (_Tries not to roll her eyes._)

GIRL: Empty globes for storing the memories are stored underwater, and we gather them using the harvester. So if I'm unable to fix it... (_Her voice trails off._) I must see how bad the damage is!

_She runs off down the steps, the_ STRANGER _following close behind._

GIRL: (_Looks at the damaged harvester._) This is_ sooo_ not good. I'm not sure how we'll be able to repair it. Maybe... (_Thinks for a moment_) There's an older harvester near the chamber my ancestors used many years ago. Maybe... we could take the parts, and use them to fix this one!

STRANGER (_politely_): Why don't you do that. (_She attempts to leave, but suddenly the _GIRL_ turns back to her._)

GIRL: Oh, I was supposed to tell you... A few of my sisters have gathered in the Hall of Spirits to dream. If you go there after they've awakened, you may be able to learn more about what happened to Yeesha. Good luck! (_She smiles at the_ STRANGER_, then turns away again._)

STRANGER (_drily_): Thanks, you've been very helpful. (_She walks away until she is safely out of earshot, then begins to mock the Protector's voice._)

STRANGER: 'This is _sooooo_ not good.' Am I playing a _Myst_ game here or watching an episode of _Friends_?

NECKLACE (_sympathetically_): I know, I know...

Scene 4  
_Further around the coast, the_ STRANGER _comes to a stone dock with some kind of strange wooden pole at its edge. The pole is hollow and in carvings._

NECKLACE: Ting!

YEESHA_'s voice is heard, talking to _ANYA.

YEESHA: You mean you have to signal somebody every time you want to go home? Why don't you just sleep here?

ANYA: We have families too, you know! And the ones who are still alive sleep in the village.

YEESHA (_confused_): So... you only protect this place during the daytime? But what if someone comes here at night?

ANYA: Er... you may have a point there, actually...

_The voices fade away._

STRANGER: Ah. Well, that explains how Sirrus managed to set up his base of operations here without anyone noticing...

_She walks up the steps at the other side of the dock. As she reaches the top she sees_ _a wild-looking _ACHENAR _on the other side of a broken bridge, carrying a large cone-shaped stone. He looks up and starts when he sees the_ STRANGER.

ACHENAR: Wait... please. Listen to me! (_He holds out a hand._) OK, I know it doesn't look good... but I'm just borrowing it. Really!

STRANGER: Uh... right. (_She backs away slightly._)

ACHENAR (_leaning forward_): It's the Plan... Sirrus's plan. _He's got Yeesha_! (_Snarls in frustration._) I just want to stop him. He's a nutcase!

STRANGER (_under her breath_): Jesus, talk about pot and kettle.

ACHENAR: He's here. He's – (_Suddenly begins to jab his finger at the_ STRANGER.) Don't. Let. Father. Come. Here! Or you'll screw up _everything_!

_He turns and runs off, carrying the heavy stone with him. Shaking her head, the _STRANGER_ returns to the dock, where she sees an older Protector blowing into the wooden pole she saw earlier. The woman looks up as she approaches._

OLD WOMAN: There you are! (_She looks the_ STRANGER_ up and down suspiciously._) My sisters say you are a friend... but if that is true, why has everything fallen apart when you are here?

STRANGER: I'm sorry?

OLD WOMAN: The life-stone is missing. Someone diverted the water-course and took it out of the root chamber.

STRANGER: So what's so important about this stone, exactly?

OLD WOMAN: The memory chamber needs that stone to survive... it nourishes her, keeps her strong and healthy. (_Dramatically_) Without it, we may never see our loved ones again!

STRANGER: You mean the _dead_ 'loved ones', right? You know, I hate to sound unsympathetic, but where I come from that's pretty much the norm.

OLD WOMAN (_offended_): You are a stranger here... you cannot begin to imagine the threat this poses to my people. It is the greatest disaster since the invasion of the Blue Meanies ten years ago!

STRANGER: Yeah, well... sorry, but I have slightly more important things to worry about right now. You know, like the crazed murderer who's kidnapped my friend's daughter?

OLD WOMAN (_huffily_): I must alert the village. If you truly are a friend, you will go to the Hall of Spirits and alert my sisters. (_Mysteriously_) Although, if they are still travelling in Dream, they may already know...

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Whatever. (_She leaves the dock and begins to walk back towards the Hall of Spirits._)

Scene 5  
_As the _STRANGER_ approaches the Hall of Spirits, she sees some of the Protectors sitting on benches inside, wearing elaborate masks. In the centre of the hall is a large stone slab with a cloth spread across it. The Protector in the centre removes her mask as the _STRANGER_ enters._

WOMAN: Do not be afraid. My sisters and I can speak with you now. Anya told us you needed help, so while you were exploring this physical manifestation of Serenia, we decided to travel her mirror realm – a world which we call... (_Dramatic pause_) Dream!

STRANGER: Wonderful. Listen, did you find out anything about Y-

WOMAN (_gravely_): We asked the Ancestors to reveal what happened to Yeesha – but the things they showed us did not make any sense. We think it's because the message is intended... (_Dramatic pause_) For you!

STRANGER: Huh? Oh, no, don't tell me this means –

WOMAN: It means that you must travel to Dream. (_The_ STRANGER _groans._) Something which you must never do without... (_Dramatic pause_) A spirit guide!

_There is a long pause._

STRANGER: Please tell me you're joking.

WOMAN: Nope. Place your hand on the cloth. It will allow us to know which guide you seek – Fire, Water or Wind.

STRANGER: What happened to Earth?

WOMAN: We couldn't be bothered to think of another personality profile.

STRANGER: Right, OK, whatever...

_Cringing with embarrassment, she places her hand on the cloth. A cloud of dandelion seeds emerges from the mouth of a stone carving on the wall._

WOMAN: The weave of your actions has spoken. You are a child of Wind! (_Looks at the paper in her hand._) Attracted by challenge and diversity, always moving swiftly to the heart of the matter, yet willing to take the time to understand it.

STRANGER (_drily_): Thank you, Mystic Meg.

WOMAN: You must seek a Wind guide to accompany you. Give him the offering that most pleases his senses, and he should agree to accompany you in Dream. Once you have succeeded, proceed to the memory chamber – Zanika will be waiting for you there.

_She sits down and replaces her mask._ The STRANGER _leaves the chamber._

STRANGER: _Spirit Guides_? Sheesh... (_Rolls eyes in disgust._) This place gets cheesier by the minute, doesn't it?

NECKLACE: (_Smirks_) Heheh, just you wait. You ain't seen nothin' yet...


	7. Serenia, part 2

**6. Serenia, part 2**

Scene 1  
_As the_ STRANGER _walks through the stone forest, her attention is drawn to a small circular pool by the side of the path. As she watches, a shapeless, transparent form with nothing but eyes and a mouth rises briefly out of the water, before sinking back down again._

STRANGER: Oh look, it's Casper the Friendly Ghost!

NECKLACE: No, that's a water spirit. You need to find one for Wind.

STRANGER: (_Rolls eyes_) OK, suspension of disbelief getting close to breaking point here...

_She continues down the path until she reaches a circle of grass surrounded by stones. A similar _SPIRIT_, this time apparently composed of dust, appears in it. _

STRANGER: I can't believe I'm doing this. (_She cringes, mortified, then attempts to keep a straight face as she addresses the _SPIRIT) Oh, Great Spirit of Wind... will you agree to be my guide in the Dreamworld?

_The_ SPIRIT _does not answer._

NECKLACE: You've got to make an offering to him, remember?

STRANGER: Oh, yes. So where do I get one?

NECKLACE: Well, you know those sparkly trees that shed dandelion seeds everywhere?

STRANGER: You mean the ones that look like something from a five-year-old's drawing of Fairyland? I thought they were just for decoration.

NECKLACE: No, those seeds are the offerings. Just catch one in your hand and take it to the spirit.

_The _STRANGER_ returns to the last tree she saw to catch a dandelion ball, then brings it carefully back to the _SPIRIT_. As she holds it out to him, a heavenly-sounding chorus begins to play. There is a sudden blinding flash... and the _SPIRIT _vanishes in a shower of green sparks._

STRANGER (_uncertainly_): Does that mean he liked it?

NECKLACE: Well, you'd better hope so. Otherwise you're going to have a major Wind problem. (_Quickly_) No, seriously, if you don't have a guide you might get lost in Dream and be stuck there forever. And believe me, you do _not_ want that to happen.

STRANGER: (_Suddenly suspicious_) Why? What's it like, this Dream place?

NECKLACE (_blithely_): Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you that. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you.

STRANGER (_sarcastically_): Oh, thanks a lot, Necklace. Remind me to have you melted down when we get back home, will you?

Scene 2  
_The_ STRANGER _enters the Memory Chamber and ascends the stairs to the top, where there is an uncomfortable-looking stone bed. By its head stands _ZANIKA_, one of the Protectors._

ZANIKA: Time seems to be against us. Fortunately there is little I can say to prepare you for what you are about to experience – the mirror realm is different for everyone who travels there. (_She holds out her hand, in which are a couple of small white pills._) Here, take these and lie down on the bed.

STRANGER (_uneasily_): You know, I promised my mother I'd never do anything like this...

ZANIKA: Oh, don't worry. Only about one person in 10 gets _really_ bad side effects. (_She hands the pills to the_ STRANGER_, who very reluctantly swallows them and lies down on the stone slab._)

ZANIKA: Normally I would remain until you return, but with everything that's happened today I cannot. So you'd better have this. (_She hands the_ STRANGER _a sign that says_ _'_I ATEN'T DEAD_'_.) There is a variety of sugary snacks waiting for you downstairs, should you have need of them later. Enjoy!

STRANGER: Hang on, don't g- (_But _ZANIKA _has already left._)

_The _STRANGER _stares up at the ceiling, and everything starts to go blurry. Music begins to play, bright lights and swirling clouds appear, and figures presumably representing the three_ _spirits dart around in their midst. Then, _PETER GABRIEL_'s voice begins to sing..._

PETER GABRIEL: Ohhhhh, draw the bliiinds, we can shut out the night... Pull up the blankets, pull the blankets up tight...

STRANGER: (_Beginning to panic_) My God, what's happening? Make it stop! Get me out of here!

_The clouds morph into a never-ending tunnel of fire, rushing towards the STRANGER at a terrifying rate._ PETER GABRIEL _continues to drone on in the background._

PETER GABRIEL: And there are angels on our curtains; They keep the outside out...

STRANGER: (_Now really terrified_) Zanika? Necklace? Somebody please help me!

_The strange hallucination continues for an inhumanly long time. At long, long last the music fades away and the lights disappear, leaving the_ STRANGER _in total darkness. As she lies there, shaking and gasping for breath, the voice of the_ SPIRIT _is heard._

SPIRIT: Not what you expected, is it, Traveller?

STRANGER (_breathing heavily_): Look, whoever or whatever you are, will you just tell me what I have to do so that I can get the hell out of here?

SPIRIT: (_Pompously_) You are here because you want to find the answer to something that troubles you. Why, then, wouldn't Dream seem dark and mysterious at first?

STRANGER (_through gritted teeth_): Look, I am most definitely not in the mood for this psychobabble stuff, OK? _Just. Tell. Me. What. To. Do._

SPIRIT (_plaintively_): But I only want to be your friend!

STRANGER: (_Trying to stay calm_) All right then. In that case, could I have some light here, please?

SPIRIT: Very well. I shall light this darkness for you, and lead you to the ones you call the Ancestors.

_A distant light appears, gradually growing brighter and brighter. Then it fades, and small lights in all colours of the rainbow appear around the_ STRANGER.

STRANGER: (_Begins to calm down._) OK, so how do I communicate with them?

SPIRIT: The Ancestors are willing to shape Dream for you, but they need your help. By brushing against each one, you can impart some of your own energy to it. This will place each Ancestor in closer harmony with the others; when all are as one, their combined wisdom will reveal the answer you need.

STRANGER: Huh?

SPIRIT: (_Sighs_) Just try to turn all of them white, OK?

_The _STRANGER _brushes her hand over some of the Ancestors. As she does so they cycle through a series of colours: red, purple, blue, cyan, green, yellow, white._

STRANGER: OK, this doesn't look too difficult...

_Actually, the puzzle turns out to be considerably more difficult than she had thought. What's more, every time she makes a mistake she is forced to start again from the beginning. What seems like hours later, she is close to tears..._

STRANGER: Aaaaarrgh! I can't do this! What the hell were they thinking, putting in a stupid puzzle like this?

SPIRIT: Look, you can't blame them. It was a perfect opportunity to include a random puzzle that doesn't need to be integrated into the plot or environment in any way.

STRANGER: Tell me about it. (_Pleadingly_) Look, couldn't you just give me the message? _Pleeeeease_? If I spend one minute more on this puzzle I think I'm going to go completely insane.

SPIRIT: Well...

STRANGER: I'll be your friend!

SPIRIT (_relenting_): Oh... all right then. Pay attention, for you will never see this revelation again!

_A bright white light appears ahead of the_ STRANGER_. It separates into two smaller lights, each of which becomes a triangle of colours._

STRANGER: Hang on... this is the big revelation I've been waiting for? It's just a bunch of colours!

SPIRIT (_solemnly_): The answer has been seen – there can be no turning back. Goodbye, traveller, until we journey together again!

_The light grows brighter, and the_ _Dreamworld fades away._

Scene 3  
_The _STRANGER _wakes and sits up shakily, her eyes like saucers._ She stumbles down the _stairs and out of the chamber, where_ ANYA _is waiting for her._

ANYA: Ah, you've returned. Did you find the answer you were looking for?

STRANGER: Well... sort of. But it didn't make any sense...

ANYA: What a shame. (_Holds out her hand_) Well, that'll be thirty dollars, please.

STRANGER (_bewildered_): What?

ANYA: You didn't honestly expect us to give you that stuff for free, did you? It doesn't come cheap, you know!

STRANGER: But... but I don't have any money!

ANYA: Oh dear. (_Smiles nastily._) Big Steve gets very _annoyed_ when people don't pay...

STRANGER: (_Desperately_) So what am I supposed to do?

ANYA: (_Begins to grin_) Well, for a start, you could try and get our life-stone back for us. Try looking in the old Memory chamber on the other side of the island. (_Walks to the door of the chamber._) I must stay here and protect the memories until this crisis is ended. Oh, and don't even _think_ about trying to leave Serenia until then, understand?

_She begins to close the doors. At the last moment, she turns back to the _STRANGER_ and puts on her 'mystical' voice again._

ANYA: I wish there was another way... but in all of our dreams, the last task always fell to you.

_She smiles sweetly, then slams the door in the_ STRANGER_'s face. The _STRANGER _remains completely still, a shell-shocked expression on her face. Finally, breathing in deeply, she manages to speak._

STRANGER: Never, _ever_ again. (_Looks up at the sky_) You hear me, Atrus? This is absolutely, categorically the last time I ever try to sort out one of your family crises. They're _your_ children, remember? If your brats start blowing things up or killing people or kidnapping each other again, you can bloody well sort it out yourself!

_She stomps off, still snarling to herself._

Scene 4  
_The _STRANGER _makes her way to the old Memory Chamber on the other side of the island. Her attention is drawn to one of the stone statues along the path._

NECKLACE: Ting!

_The voices of_ SIRRUS _and _ACHENAR _are heard. Their discussion clearly took place before they became trapped in the Prison Ages._

ACHENAR: Remind me again why we chose Hippy Dippy Wonderland as our home base?

SIRRUS: Because the 'Protectors' here only protect the place in the daytime. Apparently it didn't occur to them that intruders might be sneaky enough to come here at _night_. (_They both snicker._) Anyway, it leaves us free to carry out our plan once they've gone home.

ACHENAR: Oh, yeah. (_Pauses for a moment_) Just what _is_ our plan, anyway?

SIRRUS: (_Groans in exasperation_) One more time, you moron, it's... (_Hesitates_) You know, I'm not actually sure either. Something to do with Father's books, maybe? Ah well, it's probably not important...

_The voices fade away._

STRANGER: Huh? What was that about?

_As she puzzles over this, the door to the Memory chamber suddenly opens and _SIRRUS _steps out._ _As the _STRANGER _looks up at him in horror, an expression of recognition spreads over his face..._

SIRRUS (_shocked_): It's you!

STRANGER: (_Backing away nervously_) You... recognise me?

SIRRUS: Ah, yes. The one who failed to believe my story on Myst, condemning me to twenty years' solitary confinement on a lifeless, windswept rock in the middle of nowhere. (_He gives her a horrible, sickly smile._) Still, no hard feelings, eh?

STRANGER (_uncomfortably_): Um... glad to hear it.

SIRRUS: (_Suddenly remembers himself_) Anyway... thank God you've come! (_Clasps his hands together_) Achenar's kidnapped my little sister. He says he'll kill her if I don't help him steal Serenia's treasures!

STRANGER: (_Bursts out laughing_) Serenia's _treasures_? You're joking. What the hell is there here that's worth stealing?

SIRRUS: Er, well... nothing, of course. That... that just shows you how crazy he is! (_He takes a step forward, and the Stranger backs away again._) Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me –

STRANGER: Too right.

SIRRUS: You saw me blow up the harvester, but I only did it to stop Achenar from poisoning the memory chamber! His confinement on Haven drove him totally insane - all he cares about now is destroying everything Father created. (_Pleadingly_) We have to stop him!

STRANGER (_warily_): So what do you want me to do?

SIRRUS: Go back to Tomahna and find my father - explain everything that's happened here. Maybe if you bring him here, the three of us can somehow manoeuvre my sick brother into a trap! I'll try to get Yeesha away from him while you're gone. (_Dramatically_) Now go. Go, before it's too late!

_He hurries back into the chamber, slamming and locking the door behind him._

STRANGER (_acidly_): Nice performance, Sirrus. It might have been semi-convincing if I hadn't seen that little bomb-making factory of yours on Spire. (_Suddenly a thought strikes her._) So is it possible to bring Atrus here?

NECKLACE: It should have been, but they cut that bit out. (_The _STRANGER_ looks disappointed._)Anyway, you can't leave Serenia yet. Big Steve, remember?

STRANGER: Oh yeah. Damn. (_Shrugs_) Well, I guess I'd better get inside the chamber and see what's _really_ going on here...

_She continues down the path that leads to the old harvester._


	8. Serenia, part 3

A/N: Last two chapters added. Finished!**

* * *

**

**7. Serenia, part 3**

Scene 1  
_The Stranger approaches the pool with the old harvester in it. Beside it are some controls, and she notices some steps leading down under the water._

STRANGER: How do I get down there?

NECKLACE: You'll have to turn off the flow of water to the pool first. Remember all those water wheels you've seen around the place?

STRANGER: Ah yes. I take it those control the direction of the water?

NECKLACE: Right. But since Sirrus helpfully smashed one of them up, there's only one way to do it.

STRANGER: (_Groans_) Why am I not surprised by this?

_She returns to the nearest water wheel. It has a familiar-looking coil of wood around it._

STRANGER: Ah. I remember this...

_She strokes her finger across the coil the way she did earlier in Haven, this time managing to avoid screaming when it turns into a winged snake and flies away. Then she attempts to turn the wheel, but_ _it is extremely stiff and heavy._

STRANGER: (_Grunts as she strains to turn the wheel_) Hint for whoever developed this: Sometimes too much realism can be a _bad_ thing.

_Since it is almost impossible to work out exactly where the water is going, she has to return to the pool each time she makes a change in order to check the results. After much to-ing and fro-ing between the four wheels, she manages to cut off both channels of water leading to the pool._

STRANGER: Now what?

NECKLACE: Try the controls.

_The _STRANGER _does so, and discovers that one lever raises and lowers the harvester while the other opens its door. By using the harvester to ladle water out of the pool, she eventually manages to get the steps clear of water._

STRANGER: (_Takes a deep breath_) Right, I'm going in...

_She walks down the flight of steps, at the bottom of which is a door with no handle, but a strangely familiar-looking pattern on it._

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) ...Or rather, I'm not going in because there's yet another stupid frickin' puzzle to solve first.

_The puzzle is a sort of wheel, made up of different-coloured pegs which can be slid around from one slot to another._

STRANGER: Ah... so this is what the Spire thing was for. And I guess that colour combination I saw in Dream has something to do with it as well...

_With the help of the clues she gathered earlier, she manages to solve the puzzle, which is time-consuming but surprisingly easy. The door slides open and she enters the Memory Chamber; then it slams shut behind her. There does not appear to be any way to open it again._

STRANGER: Hmph. Guess there's no going back.

_She walks down the passage inside the chamber, which leads to a ladder going upwards._

Scene 2  
_The _STRANGER _emerges into the heart of the Memory Chamber from a trapdoor in the floor. At its centre is some kind of sealed vault; a panel on the door shows the old Memory Flower inside, covered with a glass shield to keep out the poisonous gases._

_A strange contraption, like a sort of horizontal diving bell, catches the_ STRANGER_'s eye. The small circular panel on its side shows _SIRRUS_ lying inside it, his face frozen and expressionless. He appears to be dead._

STRANGER: Huh? There's something very weird going on here...

_With mounting trepidation she climbs the stairs to the upper part of the chamber._ YEESHA _is there, still struggling in the chair the_ STRANGER _saw in a vision earlier._

YEESHA: Achenar, y- (_Looks up and sees the_ STRANGER.) It's you – you've come to rescue me. (_Her tone is remarkably flat and emotionless._) Over there there's a lever that'll set me free. Hurry up before Achenar comes back!

STRANGER: Achenar? But...

_Her voice trails off._ YEESHA _stares at her in exasperation._

YEESHA: What are you waiting for? He'll kill us! Move!

_The _STRANGER _moves towards the lever. There are actually two: one amber, one silver._

YEESHA: Achenar would use the silver lever. Turn it and you'll set me free.

_Just as the_ STRANGER_'s hand is hovering over the lever, _ACHENAR_ appears in the doorway._

ACHENAR: NO! Stop! (_He points a crossbow at the little girl._) _This is not Yeesha!_

YEESHA (_shocked_): What?

ACHENAR (_dramatically_): Sirrus used the machine. He forced the Memory Chamber to remove all of her memories!

YEESHA: Liar!

ACHENAR: This is Sirrus, I tell you!

YEESHA: (_Turns to_ STRANGER) This is crazy! He killed Sirrus when he tried to save me.

ACHENAR: (_Appeals_) Seriously, would I kill my own brother?

YEESHA / STRANGER (_together_): Yes!

ACHENAR _finds this hard to argue with._

YEESHA: Look, he's got the life-stone. Serenia's memory chamber can't survive without the –

ACHENAR: Shut up! (_He jabs the crossbow at her and she shrinks back._)

YEESHA (_timidly_): Please – I'm your little sister!

ACHENAR _realises that he is not exactly helping his case. He points the crossbow at the_ STRANGER _again._

ACHENAR (_growls_): He's just playing games with you.

YEESHA: You see, he's a killer!

STRANGER: (_Throws up her hands_) _Enough!_ Achenar, which lever do you want me to pull?

ACHENAR _steps forward, breathing heavily._

ACHENAR: The amber lever. Turn the amber lever.

YEESHA: No, you'll kill me if you do that!

ACHENAR: HURRY!

_Without the slightest hesitation, the_ STRANGER _leans over and pulls the amber lever. _YEESHA _– or rather,_ SIRRUS _in _YEESHA_'s body – looks furious._

SIRRUS: No, you fool! My performance was perfect!

STRANGER: Yeah, and it might even have worked if I hadn't read your journal in Spire. You know, the one where you talk about using Yeesha to get revenge on your parents?

SIRRUS: Damn it! I knew that writing my fiendish plan down was a bad idea. (_Turns to_ ACHENAR.) You may have won this round, brother, but it's not over!

_The two of them turn and look expectantly at the_ STRANGER.

STRANGER: (_Winces_) Do I _have_ to say it?

SIRRUS: After a line like that? It's pretty much compulsory.

STRANGER: Oh, all right then. (_Scowls at him._) You'll never get away with this, Sirrus!

SIRRUS: AHAHAHAHA! (_He slumps back in the chair, an amusingly ridiculous 'unconscious' expression coming over his face._)

ACHENAR (_horrified_): No, Sirrus! Don't! (_He puts his hand on_ YEESHA_'s_ _forehead._) Something has gone wrong. Yeesha's memories are not coming back again! (_Looks up at the _STRANGER _as the chamber begins to shake_) Listen to me: the Memory Chamber is dying. I can keep it alive using the stone, but you have got to find a way to reach her!

STRANGER: But how – (_Suddenly realises_) No. Ohhhhh no. There is _no way in hell_ I'm going back to Dream again, understand?

ACHENAR: But –

STRANGER: No. _Non_. _Nein_. _Nyet_. NO. I am not doing it.

ACHENAR: I see. Well, take these in case you change your mind.

_He hands the_ STRANGER _a couple of white tablets and walks down the stairs with a dejected attitude. The _STRANGER_ looks down at the _NECKLACE_, who – despite not having a face – somehow manages to look reproachful. After a few beats, she follows _ACHENAR_ – only to find that he has disappeared._

STRANGER: Achenar?

_Then she sees him through the panel on the vault, removing the Memory Flower's cover._

STRANGER (_shocked_): What are you doing?

ACHENAR: Isn't it obvious? I'm throwing away my own life to save Yeesha's, thus redeeming myself with my act of heroic sacrifice, and ensuring that I won't have to face the consequences of my crimes. Remember Darth Vader in _Return of the Jedi_?

STRANGER: (_Pauses_) Hold on, how on earth did you get to see _Ret_-

ACHENAR: Go! You must save Yeesha! (_He smashes the glass cover with the stone and the vault fills with green gas, blocking the _STRANGER_'s view._)

STRANGER: (_Looks sadly at the pills in her hand_) Well, much as I hate this kind of emotional blackmail, I guess I don't have much choice after that...

_She returns to the upper level, sits down in the other chair, and swallows the pills._

STRANGER: Oh, yeah: Spirit Guide? There had _better_ not be any music videos this time, understand?

_She begins to slip into Dream._

Scene 3  
_The _STRANGER _finds herself in the darkness of Dream._

SPIRIT GUIDE: You are a most unusual traveller, my friend –

STRANGER (_sharply_): Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Let's just get this over with, shall we?

SPIRIT GUIDE: (_Sighs_) Very well, but there's something I should warn you about first.

_The_ STRANGER _sees what looks like a large, red brain with a cartoonish pair of eyes on it._

STRANGER: What the _hell_! What is this, _Pinky and the Brain_?

SPIRIT GUIDE (_solemnly_): This traveller has no Guide. He uses Yeesha's memories to –

STRANGER: Oh, I get it: Sirrus. OK, what do I do to get rid of him?

SPIRIT GUIDE (_peeved_): I wish you'd take this in the proper spirit.

STRANGER: Don't push your luck, pal.

SPIRIT GUIDE: (_Sighs_) Ah, whatever. These are very powerful memories that both Yeesha and the Traveller have in common. Just rearrange the sentences into the right order to make a conversation.

_The _STRANGER _tries to do as he says. The conversation appears to be about chess._

STRANGER: _Chess_? What's so special about this memory?

SPIRIT GUIDE: Search me.

_She finishes the first conversation and moves onto another. This is_ SIRRUS _explaining his evil plan_ to YEESHA_, complete with horrendous overacting._

SIRRUS: You see this globe, little sister? See how round and smooth it is? When I turn this switch, the chair you're sitting in will activate. Lights will go on, and everything that's _you_ will be sucked _out_ of your body! (_Evil laugh_) Father and Mother will teach _you_ the Art, never knowing it's really _me_ who's doing the learning. Of course, I'll kill them as soon as I learn how to write Ages. Then I'll put my new memories back in my body, and _no one_ will be able to stop me!

STRANGER: Sheesh. Just _tone it down_ a little, will you, Sirrus?

_She completes the puzzle and the weird brain-thing deflates, then explodes._

SPIRIT GUIDE: She's free! You have done well, Traveller. The one you know as Yeesha has rediscovered her waking mind.

STRANGER: That's great. Now could _I_ rediscover my waking mind, please?

SPIRIT GUIDE: All right. Return now, to your waking life, until the next time you wish to travel in Dream.

STRANGER: Hahahaha. You're kidding, right?

SPIRIT GUIDE (_disappointed_): Well, maybe you could just send me a postcard now and then?

STRANGER: I'm not making any promises. (_Relents_) But I'll think about it.

_Dream fades away as she begins to wake._

Scene 4  
_The_ STRANGER _comes to in the Memory Chamber. She jumps up and rushes over to_ YEESHA_, who is beginning to stir. _ACHENAR_ is bent over her, gasping for breath._

ACHENAR: We did it! (_Struggles to his feet_) The transfer... worked. We saved... Yeesha! (_He starts to laugh, then begins to cough heavily._)

STRANGER: (_Shakes her head sadly_) Oh, Achenar. There was a _gas mask_ down in that tunnel – didn't you see it?

ACHENAR: A gas mask? Ah, screw it... (_Splutters_) Still... maybe better this way. All the things I did...

YEESHA _wakes and looks up at her brother._

ACHENAR _(to_ YEESHA): It's OK – Sirrus is dead. It's over. Everything's gonna be OK, little sis...

_He lowers his head onto her lap. She looks at the_ STRANGER_, bewildered, and begins to stroke his hair. The _STRANGER_ quietly leaves the room._

STRANGER: Eeesh. That was a rather more downbeat ending than I expected.

NECKLACE: Well, I guess it was easier than trying to show Achenar re-integrating himself with his family.

STRANGER: I suppose you have a point.

NECKLACE: Anyway, what are you going to do about the life-stone now it's in that vault full of poison gas?

_An evil smile begins to spread over the_ STRANGER_'s face._

STRANGER: You know, I think I'll leave that up to the Protectors. It's too heavy for me to lift, after all...

NECKLACE: Oh, naturally. (_Giggles, then suddenly stops._) You know, Stranger, I think I'm going to miss you a little.

STRANGER: You know what? I think I'm going to miss you too.

_There is an awkward pause._

STRANGER: Anyway, let's get Yeesha out of there and back to her family.

_She makes her way back into the upper chamber, where _YEESHA_ still sits with _ACHENAR.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**_The _STRANGER _is back in Tomahna, minus the _NECKLACE_, which has been given back to _YEESHA ATRUS _comes out of the kitchen, carrying a book._

ATRUS: My friend... it seems I'm always thanking you.

STRANGER (_under her breath_): Ah, you've noticed as well?

ATRUS: Yeesha's alright... she really is a strong little girl, but she's going to need time. She loved Achenar... and Sirrus, very much.

STRANGER: I can't help noticing that _you_ don't seem all that upset about your sons' deaths, Atrus.

ATRUS: (_Shrugs_) Eh, well... I never liked them all that much anyway. And I've still got my daughter. Now that the boys are gone, we'll have far more money to spend on her!

STRANGER (_somewhat nonplussed_): Well, I'm glad you're taking it so philosophically. Where is Yeesha, anyway?

ATRUS: Catherine has taken her to Tay for a few days.

STRANGER: (_Perks up_) Tay? That incredibly cool tree place I saw in Riven? (ATRUS _nods._) There isn't any chance of going back to Riven next time, is there?

ATRUS _gives her a Look._

ATRUS (_gently_): Riven is gone, my friend. Learn to let go.

STRANGER (_crestfallen_): Yeah, I know... I was just kind of hoping.

ATRUS: Well, you never know what will happen. I'm sure you'll be back here again for more adventures later on...

STRANGER: (_Sighs_) Much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. As long as it doesn't involve Never-Never Land there again, that's all I ask.

ATRUS: Well, I'll do my best. But I can't be sure what will happen – my father's still out there, after all...

STRANGER: (_Shudders_) Don't. If he comes back I am _not getting involved_, understand?

ATRUS: (_Smiles knowingly_) Of course not, my friend. (_He turns and walks back into the kitchen, grinning to himself._)

**_The ending has not yet been written..._**


End file.
